What Happened After
by Jokesterette
Summary: Sorta continuation of my 1-chaptered fanfic, 'Strange Pairing', Riddler/Two Face. Things are really gonna mess up this time! Rewiews are totally welcome :


Strange Pairing 2

Strange Pairing 2

What a beautiful, sunny, early morning in Gotham City. A rare one. But, even in lovely days like these there are shadows in the few dark corners.

Three shadows. Two were tall and slim, the other one was short and fat. One wore a purple suit and was grinning. Another one had a hook made of sackcloth, and the last one was wearing a tuxedo and was smoking a long elegant cigarette.

-"I think I forgot where the place is." Said the one with the hook.

-"You always forget everything, Scarecrow." the short one burst out, blowing him with his umbrella.

-"Hey! Cut that out!"

A lugubrious laugh stopped them.

-"Come on, Penguin, stop… here's a good bird. And if someone sees Oswald Cobblepot, the famous owner of the Iceberg Longue, squawking at the Scarecrow?" He giggled at the thought.

-"Not funny, Joker."

The other one raised a green eyebrow.

-"Hmm, yeah, you're no fun. Come on, _I_ remember the place."

Knock knock. A thug opened.

-"What?"

-"We're here to see Two Face."

-"Come in."

The three came in and crossed the corridor. Two Face peeped out of a door on the right.

-"Hi guys."

-"Hi, Face!" Joker exclaimed. They entered in the room. There was a small table with four chairs in the middle of the floor.

They sat in silence. The Joker pulled out a deck of cards.

-"Here, I brought mine this time."

-"You always cheat!" Scarecrow protested.

-"Who, me??"

-"Hey, come on.- Two Face muttered- Aren't you going to squabble like the last time, are you?"

After some minutes of fair play, I mean far play in Joker's way, Harvey asked:

-"So, Joker, how are things going with Harley?"

-"Hrmf. Like always. She's at Ivy's place now. But she'll come back to me." He affirmed in a disgusting proud tone.

Penguin put out his cigarette in the ashtray.

-"That poor girl. You're torturing her."

-"Am not." Joker said pulling out his tongue.

-"Come on, Oswald, we all know that one of these days Harley will kill Jack."

-"DON'T CALL ME JACK!- Joker shouted- AND HARLEY IS TOO IN LOVE FOR…"

-"Heh. I wish I had a girlfriend." Scarecrow moaned. The other rogues barely laughed.

-"Don't look at me like that. Men need women."

-"Or another man." Joker suggested devilishly.

-"What do you mean? No queers around here." Laughs from all parts.

-"Are we sure?- the grinning man continued- I've heard that our Harvey Dent would love to… y'know , being loved by a _certain _person."

All villains stared at Harvey, who was wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

-"A-hem. Hey, won't you believe him? I have two girls, for God's sake!! Then again, who is this jerk…?"

Joker smiled.

-"And maybe li'l sweet Harvs would like to kiss him, or even _sleep _with him…"

Two Face looked angry now.

-"And gentlemen, this person is…"

-"STOP IT!!"

-"…Is…"

-"I SAID STOP, YOU GODDAMNED WHITE FREAK!" He leaped to Joker's direction, tipping his seat over.

-"…Edward Nygma. And I can tell they actually _live_ together"

The villains started to laugh, including Joker, Harvey was _red _with anger now.

He got Joker and started to shake him.

-"You… OUTTA HERE! NOW!"

-"The Shaken One won't leave, Double Head"

-"I'll call you the Dead One, it's more like it." Harvey growled, pulling out his gun.

Joker pulled out his gun too and pointed it at Two Face's head.

A little, soft noise made them immediately stop.

-"Harv?"

A voice from upstairs. A man's voice, even though slightly feminine.

-"Harvey? What are you doing? What's all this noise?"

Steps. The man (or not?) was coming down.

Harvey had the typical 'Oh-no' expression.

Some seconds after, the green-suited guy was on the bottom stair, and he looked a little puzzled. He realized what was happening and jumped in front of the Joker, turning on the laser on his cane.

-"Hey, Joker! What are you doing? Let him go!"

-"Sure. I only wanted to prove a point. Well, goodbye Harvey. See ya, Ed."

He walked away with the other rogues.

The door slammed. Harvey turned towards his friend, looking at him straight in the eye. Eddie smiled and blushed.

CRASH. A dish, which some seconds before was living his happy dish life on the table, broke on the wall, in the exact spot where a _millisecond _ago was Edward's head.

-"Harvey! Please stop! What- another dish- Yowie! Said stop! What on Earth did I do to you?"

-"Nothing!! You were in the wrong place in the wrong moment!"

CRASH tinkle tinkle. A glass now, how gentle.

-"But the Joker was about to kill you!- CRASH- Hey! My test tube!"

Eddie looked behind himself to realize that he had his back to the wall.

Two Face planted himself in front of Riddler and looked at him with hatred.

-"Harvey… I thought we… we _loved _each other. At least, I love you."

-"Out of my home."

-"But…"

-"If you still don't understand, I'm kicking you out!"

-"If you want so." He kissed his friend on the cheek and walked away , on the verge of tears.

Sadness. Now he knew the real meaning of this word. Sadness was living without his Harvey. No more embarrassed looks when he smiled at him. No more looking each other in the eye for never ending moments. No more laughing over nothing, no more cuddles, no more nights spent sleeping with his head on Harvey's chest. From now on, only tears.

And god, he couldn't even get drunk to forget.

He didn't drink.

After some weeks, he was so depressed that every now and then he forgot his own name. The green light in his eyes was turning off.

One night he decided to go to Iceberg Longue, only to distract himself. Maybe he could listen to someone doing karaoke.

There were an awesome lot of people at Penguin's club. And yes, there was karaoke. All he could do was order a coke and look around. In a table there was… no, it couldn't be. Yeah, it could!! Harvey! He felt a burst of heat in his heart. Maybe it was the right moment to change Harvey's mind!! He could… he could… _sing_, said a voice inside his brain.

He immediately got up and got closer to the microphone.

He perfectly knew what to sing.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely _

_and you're never coming around_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get little bit tired _

_of listening to sound of my tears_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous _

_that all the best of all the years have gone by_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turnaround, bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround, every now and then I fall apart_

He got closer to Harvey's table and started to look at him straight in the eye.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

And God, he had a beautiful voice, but the best thing was that you could clearly see from the look in hi eyes that he really meant it.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do, _

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_Now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say, _

_A total eclipse of the heart_

During a break from his singing, with only music, Eddie noticed that Harvey had got up and he was coming closer.

With the power of that strong and sweet music, his eyes became green lightning again.

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight _

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take until the end of the line _

_Your love is like a shadow on me all the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Total eclipse of the heart_

The song finished, the music stopped. Edward threw his arms open and dropped a tear. Harvey got closer and raised an hand, like he was about to stroke Riddler's head.

And…

…he slapped him. Then, he spinned on his heels and went away.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
